The Demi Shinjin of Universe Six Is A Maid
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Maple thought she was a normal human, well save for how she was born with green skin and even though white hair was normal in some people, green skin was not and when some strange people come out of nowhere during a festival they take her away from her normal life and make her become a maid as punishment for being half mortal as it was crime.
1. Ch 1: A Universe Six Bumpkin Gal

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **before you read chapter 1 I just want to say that I wasn't going to make the character Maple into a demi shinjin at first**

 **but I was going to make her 100% human, but new ideas came**

 **and well you know ideas do tend to change.**

* * *

one day on planet earth of universe 6, a car breaks down in the middle of a the road

"oh come on! you can't be serious! of all days you had to breakdown, it had to be today."

a muscular aged man with a mustache said as he look under the hood of his car

his daughter who was listening to some music on her I-pod

but stop when she heard her old man in a bad mood

"dad is everything okay? is something wrong with the car?"

after she asked, he let out a heavy sigh

"I'm afraid so Maple, I'm afraid the old girl just gave out...now how are we gonna make it in time to sell all those eggs, not to forget the vegetables and fruits."

hearing this Maple felt sorry for her father but then got a idea "I could take them dad! I don't mind and plus if we don't get them there soon they could go bad."

Maple's father looked at her while cleaning some sweat from his forehead with a small cloth while holding his straw hat in another hand

but before he answered her request, he place the cloth back in one of his pockets and place his hat back on.

"I'm not sure Maple, you remember the last time you carried that much...you scared the visitors who came to our little home town some years back,

those who have seen you carry that much before will not be as phased as those who aren't use to it and it might be best to just call your uncle

and have him come over with his truck and-"

but sadly his words never were heard by his daughter who was now carrying three big baskets that were too huge for her, down the road with no problem

"that girl...let's hope no outside folk are here this time, we can't afford another freakout like last time."

* * *

a half a hour later, Maple made it on time to meet with the man that runs the shop that buys her families eggs, vegetables, fruits and at times meat.

"well if it isn't Maple, how are you this fine day? wait where's your father, doesn't he normally drive here with those huge baskets?"

"yeah but the car broke down so I volunteered to carry them here."Maple said with a smiles at the old man who has been a friend of her family for years

"well at least this time those people from the big city didn't catch ya doing something like that this time, I tell you when you first did that when you were just a baby we didn't know what to think a two year old picking her own father up like that shouldn't be real."

"dad thinks it was the milk mom drank, thinks it is the reason why I came out kind of abnormal."

after she called herself abnormal, the man chuckles "well call it what you will, but you are something else that brought joy to friends and family."

something else that brought joy was a understatement, it might of been cute and funny when she was little

but now that she was a young woman it was less cute and more scary

she couldn't even get a guy to like her because how she was

and she was going to head to college but knowing that her father wouldn't allow her to go to a place so far away

where she couldn't go two minutes without showing that she is not normal was out of the question

then her father decided it would be best to stay home and take a online college but every one she tried to enter had rejected her for some odd reason

she never even went on a date before,

having guys scared of her or not looking at her like she was a girl but just one of the boys was a little tiring,

so she kind of gave up trying to make the local boys see her as a girl

though the other reason why no guy took any real attraction to her was because she didn't look human enough for them

she was born with light green skin, her hair was very long and a white color (but at the moment it was black because she had dyed it black),

her eyes were a light blue, her ears were something off of a fantasy book or video game or heck even a anime

it look like she had half elf ears, those half elves that you read about or see on a video game or anime and they are the offspring of a human and full elf

she made sure to hide them by keeping her hair down at all times, as for her skin...the reason why it doesn't look green at the moment

was because she uses orange tan for her skin to make her look a little bit more normal

her parents didn't know why she was born like that, before her mother was ready to give birth

and she was only a week pregnant at a time

she almost had a miscarriage with her

but after she ate a small golden apple she found,

she was fine and was feeling much better but...even though she was able to carry Maple through the next months,

it didn't save the other baby...

Maple's father said that the doctors said that her mother was suppose to have one baby but after the miscarriage

Maple's mother took a bite of the golden apple for comfort food after losing the first baby,

and when the the doctors check her one last time before they would let her go home

they had found out that there was another baby, and it must of been a twin of the one that she lost.

they made sure to help her as well as try to keep her from going through another miscarriage

so she wouldn't lose the twin of the one she had lost already.

Maple couldn't help but feel bad that she lost her twin, she didn't even know if they were a boy or girl

but if they were still here today she knew she would love to tell them her troubles

the thought of having someone to open up to was something she wish she could do with a sibling but sadly she lost her twin that day.

and even though her parents loved her no matter how wrong she came out, she couldn't help but feel like she was too strange and not much human

plus the looks she got all through her life made her feel worse, like she was freak

and sure not everyone made her feel like a freak and treated her like she was normal

like old man Raisin, he was so nice and didn't care that she didn't look 100% human and even scold her for tanning her skin all the time

as well as dying her lovely snow white hair black

his words not Maple's own words, him calling her white hair lovely made her feel embarrassed as no one besides her parents called her hair lovely.

"well I really must go now Mr Raisin, hope to see ya next week at the festival!"

"ah yes the festival, hope you get picked by my grandson you know he is home for break from college maybe you will run into him there?"

oh right his grandson, he got into the college that Maple wanted to go to but she wasn't able to go because of what was keeping her from going...

it was kind of sad that Mr Raisin thought that she and his grandson would be a good match

but sadly that wasn't going to happen because they never really got along very well and when his father

and grandfather weren't looking he would be very cruel and mean to her

"maybe, I mean I don't think he would pick me but we will see wont we."Maple said

as she didn't have the heart to tell Mr Raisin what kind of person his grandson really was like to her

and it was most likely he would pick another girl instead,

the festival was a special event where a boy would pick his future wife

though some didn't take it too seriously and would laugh it off

then go marry someone else later on, but some took it very serious and would stay with the girl they picked.

but she knew that she will not be picked just like the first time when she was of age to pick one of the many girls picked but ended up not being picked at all in the end

even if she thought it would be different the next year of the festival it was the same as last year when she was sixteen

which was the age of a girl when they come of age of being picked by a boy around their age to be his future wife.

all guys walking around her and picking another girl

* * *

as she got home she was met with her mother

"oh hey mom I'm home, is dad back or...wait what is that?"she stop asking if her father was back when she seen what her mother was holding in her hands

"it's your dress for the festival next week and I know you might not want to talk about the whole 'boy picking you thing' but I have a very good feeling that you will be picked this time not like last year or the year before that...isn't the dress lovely? I think it will go nice with your hair, well as soon as we get that hair dye out first so your hair and dress will match!"

the dress was a white color and would go down to her knees, it wasn't too short or too long but the color of the dress was all wrong

"but mom all the girls will be wearing orange or yellow because the festival is in the fall,

to match the falling of the leafs and wouldn't me wearing a white dress be kind of out of place?"

"not if you let your hair be white again then it will match it perfectly."her mother said in a sing song voice, oh boy she wouldn't let that go

and something told her that she wont stop until she agreed to have not just her hair be white for the festival but her skin being light green again.

"look how about this, I will have my white hair show and I will stop tanning and let my skin go back to being light green,

but only for that one night but come next day I'm going back to black hair and orange skin, sound good?"

her mother seem to want to say that she should keep her natural born hair and skin,

but she decided to agree with her daughter for now

as she hope to herself that one day Maple will stop trying to hide herself because of what idiotic people say or think

because to her and her husband, their daughter was the most precious and beautiful jewel to them.

 **to be continued**


	2. Ch 2: Two Weirdos And A Trial

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

a week later...

"this is so ridiculous."Maple said as she caught almost everyone looking at her in astonishment

and those who haven't seen her yet were very busy tending to their food stands or too busy enjoying the festival to take notice

as she walked through a crowd that came for the festival she couldn't help but grumble to herself

as she wondered why she agreed with her mother about coming out tonight with her hair dye off as well as not being tanned

she will never understand why she gave in to her mother so easy, but it was just for tonight

and come tomorrow she will be back to her black hair dye and orange tan skin.

Maple looked at the other girls around her age as well as the girls who have just became sixteen this year,

they all were wearing either a yellow or orange dresses which was part of the tradition of the festival being held

Maple knew that things will not be any different from when she was sixteen,

but even though she was nineteen now

she knew that even the girls her age will be picked this year even if they weren't pick the last few years back

she knew in her heart they would be pick this year because they were so much beautiful than her

either it be their light or dark or tan skin, or how lovely their hair

that goes so well with their eyes that seem to sparkle with joy

as they knew this would be the night that they find true love and be picked by a gentlemen of their dreams

Maple had none of what those girls had, they were perfect and here she was someone who was standing out

with her light green skin, sure white are was normal for some humans as it was a type of blonde color

but still those girls...they will be picked above her because none of the young men will see her as anything more

or even be attracted to her because of how she appears

as she let out a sigh, she decided to sneak away and go to the lake

Maple didn't really feel like facing the rejection this year when she knew the outcome already

as it had been before doing her first coming of age party in the last festival a few years ago

as well as her and many other girls during that time's coming of age party.

the coming of age party only happen a few times and is held on the same day as the festival

it was when a girl becomes sixteen, she wears a yellow or orange

and is given the title **'The Autumn Bride'**

Maple still has that title since she was never picked by any of the guys her age during her first coming of age party or even the year after that.

and she knew that the girls who still had that title will lose it once they become real brides and later wives.

* * *

as Maple was at the lake she decided to throw some rocks, only a few of them skipped across the lake

she took a sit down on the green grass as she looked at the sparkling blue lake that was sparkling with such beauty

which was thanks to the light of the moon this night

as she looked up at the moon, she couldn't help but feel more calm and relaxed as the light of the moon seem to sooth her worries

and made her feel sleepy

her eyes started to open and close at first before she finally gave into sleep

as she was sleeping she had a dream about a tree and many apples and for some reason she was one of those apples

then there was screaming and a strong wind, her apple self breaking off from the tree

and Maple's apple self flew into space and after what felt like years, the apple fell to a planet but didn't go as fast but slowly

until it ended up on a small farm, and landed next to a apple tree with red apples

Maple saw her pregnant mother who with a smile

picked the apple up but as soon as she did

she held her stomach in pain and screamed "not now, it's too soon..."

Maple watched as her father came running and help her mother to the car

even he said it was too soon to have the baby as 9 months haven't even past yet

then they got to the hospital and Maple in apple form, had to watch as her mother gave birth

and had a miscarriage, then Maple was no longer a apple as she was watching from a different point of view

of her mother eating the apple, but after eating it all save for the core of the apple

Maple's mother's belly seem to glow a golden light

something told Maple that there was a meaning behind this dream,

could it be telling her that...she was really the apple that her mother found that day her mother had a miscarriage with her twin

Maple felt scared, she didn't want to admit it but something told her that she wasn't suppose to be born as her parents daughter

she looked nothing like her father, she did look a little like her mother and had her blue eyes but that was about it

at times Maple wondered if her father was really her father...after having that thought

a image of her father and the golden apple appeared before her

as her father's image started to fade away, the apple started to glow more as it came towards her

but when it did someone screamed

 **"WAKE UP YOU DIRTY HALFLING!"**

* * *

when Maple's eyes open wide awake in startled state

she looked up and saw what looked to be floating people in the air

one was very tall and skinny, the other was round but kind of looked like a pineapple the way his hair was.

but what made her surprise by them the most was that he was the same green color as her.

and even though they both were a green and teal color, she could tell they were here for more than just a friendly hello.

"about time you woke up halfling twit, we came here to get you and put you on trial."the round one said as he glared down at Maple

"wait why am I going to trial? I didn't even do anything! what did I do?! and who are you two weirdos?!"

being called weirdos seem to make the two shocked, the round one yelled in outrage at her "how dare you call me a weirdo! do you have any idea who I am?!"

as Maple got up and dusted herself off she replied "someone who seriously needs to leave,

I don't know how you are even floating up in the air like that or what you beef with me is

but I don't care as I am leaving and heading back."Maple said

as she started to turn around and make ready to leave when she started to feel herself floating in mid air

"what the?! how is this happening?!" she then looks at the two "are you doing this?!"

"of course we are, well my attendant is doing it really but you are not leaving...well you are leaving but in the way you think, you are leaving this planet and coming with us to go see King Zeno for your trial."

after the round one said this, she tried to break free from the hold that his attendant had on her but she couldn't break free from whatever magic he was performing

and she had no idea who this King Zeno is or why he wanted to see her or why she was being place on trial but she knew one thing

that she could say goodbye to her normal life thanks to these two weirdos.

* * *

lucky before the three of them left, they had her head back to her house and pick up her things

like all her things...she decided to leave a note for her parents, so they wouldn't worry about her

she decided to lie and say that there was a nice boy who ended up falling head over heels for her and they decided to runaway together

so they came back to her family's home to get all her things.

it might of not been fully truthful but at least it would keep her parents from worrying about her

at least until she could find a way back to them.

the trial had a few people there, some weren't even human at all.

and she thought that King Zeno would be scary and one person, but instead they were two adorable little children

"you know why you are here yes?"The Zeno on the right asked her

"well yes and no, to tell you the truth kid I wasn't really told much of anything after those two weirdos took me and said I was going on trial."

everyone in the room save for the two Zeno, look at her in shock and anger

"how dare you speak that way to the omni-king!"the round one said

"dude, you are being rude by only addressing one of them as 'omni-king' there are two of them ya know."

"du...dude?"the round one says as he was confused by that term she used.

"Fuwa calm down and sit down before you make Grand Zeno mad!"the round purple cat man said this time as he glared at the round one called Fuwa.

"yeah listen to your boyfriend."Maple said with a smirk which after the 'boyfriend comment' the two turned their glare on her once more

"enough."both Zenos said which stop the two from glaring and they look up at the Zenos.

"you are here because you weren't suppose to be born a half mortal, if your apple hadn't ended up on that planet

you would of been born how you were suppose to."Daishinkan spoke

"wait so my parents aren't really my-"

"no, you are still your mother's daughter but the man you call father isn't really your father."

so that dream she had, the baby that her mother lost was not her twin at all and it was her father's real baby but she wasn't his daughter

and that apple her mother ate was...

she was brought out of her thoughts by the one called Daishinkan

"since you did not mean for this to happen, we will go easy on you but still give you a punishment...

how is her becoming a maid sound to you both?"he asked the two Zeno

who both said "okay!"

wait they were letting her off easy

but she will be made to become a maid as punishment?!

with a snap of Daishinkan's fingers, two pairs of earrings fell into her hands, they were a light blue color and seem to match her eyes.

"since you are still a Shinjin, you still should wear those."he tells her, as she places them on her ears

which she thought that they might of not worked if she didn't get her ears pierce a few years ago

but to her surprise the earrings were clip-on types.

"now as for who you will be maid to, we will decide tomorrow but for now you should get some rest. you will stay in the palace for the night."

"wait why would Grand Zeno let that thing stay in his palace?! surely you must not be serious!?"Fuwa yells

as he thought Maple staying in the same home as Grand Zeno was crazy and not right

as Maple looked at him and then to his attendant, she notice how much longer their ears were to her own

which made her guess it was because of her being half-human.

"it has been decided she will stay for the night and will leave with whoever becomes her new master."

 _"master?! oh boy, of course becoming a maid would apply to that"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

after the trial she was led through a hall by Daishinkan

"I'm sorry we had to take you away from the life you had grown up in but you see...it had to happen sooner or later,

but you really don't belong there but here with us."

being told she didn't belong back home made Maple a mix of mad and sad, she knew she didn't fit in there but to be told she didn't belong back there hurt a lot more than the names she was called through the years.

he open a door and showed her a bedroom

it was really fancy for a bedroom

"this will be your room for the night, you don't need to unpack your things as you will not be staying more than just for one night."he tells her as she enters the room

and places her two bags next to the bed.

"goodnight, have a nice rest and be ready when I come to get you in the morning."he tells her as he shuts the door and leaves to go back to the two Zeno.

as Maple sit on the bed she couldn't help but look around the room

it was nothing like home

and it was nice but she knew that she shouldn't believe that her new room once she leaves with her new master, will be as nice as this one.

everything she knew and grown to care about was taken away from her,

she could only hope that she didn't end having that weirdo Fuwa as her master.

 **to be continued**


	3. Ch 3: A Shinjin By Gender

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **before you read this chapter I need to explain something first about Maple,**

 **some of you know that the shinjin are genderless and they can appear male or female.**

 **well unlike full shinjin who are genderless but can appear female or male,**

 **Maple is not genderless and is 100% female**

 **and thus in this story she is the first shinjin (even if she is a demi-shinjin) who has a gender that matches her appearance.**

 **so if she had ended up not being born on earth and did end up a full shinjin**

 **she would most likely have been born genderless and might of looked either male or female if she wasn't born as Maple.**

 **okay now you may read chapter 3.  
**

* * *

Maple was in her nightgown and tossing and turning in her sleep

when the door open up and Daishinkan comes into the room, he sees that she was still asleep

but as he got closer and was about to wake her up he notice something red on the light blue covers of the bed.

"oh my."he said as he blinks at what he is seeing, as he was looking at the covers Maple started to wake up

and when she seen Daishinkan, she was about to give him a friendly good morning

when she looked down to what he was looking at and when she was now seeing what he was seeing her face turned beat red

"oh my gosh not now! of all the days for THAT to happen why did it have to be today of all days!"Maple screams and then looks up to Daishinkan

"I am so sorry! if I had known I would of made sure to take out some of my own covers from one of my storage orbs from one of my bags!"

storage orbs were something of a counterpart to universe 7's capsules.

"it is fine, I am surprise that you are the first Shinjin to go through this normal cycle that females go through...well all shinjin are genderless, so they can't really-"

Daishinkan said but was cut off by Maple yelling "WHAT?! what do you mean genderless?!"

"oh well you see if the fruit you were to be born from did not end up in Universe 6's planet earth

then you would of been born like all other shinjin, genderless but appear as male or female."

"so what your saying is that I am a shinjin who isn't genderless."

"correct you are the first of your race to have been born with a gender."

"am I the only demi-shinjin?"

"yes you are, though the chance of there being another one like you someday is very slim. now please get up and get changed,

you are to come down to meet with candidates to be your master."

he tells her as he was about to leave

"wait what about the...accident?"she asked as she looked down at the covers as she points to it as well as she looks from it to Daishinkan repeatedly

"it is fine, I can take care of that later for you...just don't worry about it."he tells her before leaving the room and shutting the door.

first thing she did was take a shower, and during her shower

her thoughts started to think of the new info she was given about the shinjin and how they were genderless but only appear female or male

and it made her feel even more out of place because she was the first demi-shinjin who was born with a gender

but even if that Fuwa is genderless and only a appears male,

to Maple he was still a shallow male who thought little of her because of what and who she is

Maple would even think of Fuwa as a shallow person even if he was born appearing female, he would still be a jerk to her no matter what gender he appeared as.

after finishing in the bathroom she started changing into the uniform she was given to wear for when she meets her possible future masters

and after she finish changing into her uniform

she headed out of the room with her belongings.

* * *

the maid outfit she was given was red in color and showed off the shoulders, had some kind of neck collar thing that is worn around the neck

the outfit even came with the maid frilly hat and apron, she was also wearing small white gloves

she still had on the potara earrings she was given as she hadn't taken them off since Daishinkan gave them to her

her new shoes were much like a shinjin's normal footwear and was in the same color as her maid dress.

as Maple was walking down the hall, she stop when she realized that Daishinkan never told her where to go

"maybe I should go back to the room and wait for him to come back so he can take me to where I need to go."Maple said

as she was about to turn around and go back when Daishinkan appears before her

and making her fall over from surprise of him appearing out of nowhere like that.

"I'm sorry if I had scared you, but I came to get you and bring you to the room where everyone is waiting to meet with you."

he tells her as he held out his hand to her and she takes it and then all of a sudden they were transported to a whole different spot than the one they were in

and they were now next to two double doors, to which Daishinkan had one hand on and as he started to push both doors open

he tells her "this way please."

and as she followed him inside, she stop walking as soon as she saw the inside of the room

she was shocked to see how big the room was and how many were in the room.

as Maple stood next to Daishinkan,

and as he spoke up and said "Attention!" it seem to echo all around the room as it made everyone stop what they were doing and look over at them.

"everyone may I please introduce you to the first demi-shinjin, Maple...even though she was born on universe 6's earth she was not assigned a universe like the rest of you. so she may go to anyone from any universe."he said

Maple just nods her head.

she took notice on how all the shinjin as well as the hakaishin were all looking at her with either confusion, disgust or disapproval

well the grandpa looking shinjin seem a little too happy while eyeing her

and she didn't want to think about whatever he might be thinking right now while he was looking her up and down.

"now then, no one will be force to take her but someone must take her in so she may serve out her punishment...as this is a order from Zeno."

as Daishinkan said it was a order from Zeno, it seem to make all of them stop giving Maple dirty looks, even making Elder Kai stop looking at Maple and was now looking away and whistling to himself

but Shin who was next to him just glared at the elder, knowing it would be best to keep his ancestor from volunteering to take the demi-shinjin in

Shin didn't want the poor girl to go through life being hit on or looked in such a perv way by Elder Kai.

just then Khai walks past Shin and heads to the front of the crowd

"I will take her as my maid, it might be interesting to have a unique hybrid like her around."he spoke

even if he did seem like a gentlemen and seem nice, Maple couldn't help but think it could be possible he has a arrogant side to him

how she can tell? well it is a feeling she got from looking at him.

Maple didn't know what her life will be like with him but she can only hope it wont be forever

* * *

after learning his name was Khai and after returning with him to his home in Universe 11

the first thing he order her to do was make him some tea

she was lucky she had learn how to make tea from her grandmother

learning something like making tea back on earth, is helping her now in the present

but when she saw how many tea cups there were

she looked at Khai and asked "excuse me but why are there so many?"

"isn't it obvious? it is for both myself, Belmod and The Pride Troopers, we are going to be having a meeting."

"and where should I be while this meeting is taking place?"Maple asked

"you will be inside tending to the cleaning, Belmod didn't like the fact I volunteered to take you as my maid but we both agreed that you will stay inside while the meeting is taking place and only come out if we need anything."

 _"oh wow, that makes me feel so much better...yeah right, if this Belmod guy was so against you taking me as your maid then you should of just let someone else take me as their maid instead and save you both the trouble."_ Maple thought

"now go inside and get to work on cooking, everyone will be here within the hour."Khai told her as he heads off to who knows where as Maple didn't care where he was going because all she needed to worry about was cooking his majesty and his guest food for their dang meeting.

 _"the first chance I get I'm getting out of this mess and back home where I belong, I don't care if I'm not fully human at least there I wasn't made to be a maid as punishment for being born as I am...I mean so what if I'm half-human, I shouldn't be considered a criminal for it!"_ Maple thought

as she headed inside and went to the kitchen to get ready to cook for the guest that were coming.

 **to be continued**


	4. Ch 4: Marriage Is Out The Space Door

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

while cutting some vegetables in the kitchen she was in, Maple heard some new voices coming from outside

as she place the knife down, she decided to go out of the kitchen and see who was out with her stuck up and too high for his horse of a master

when she took a peak, she saw twelve new faces.

though the one that looked like a clown was something she didn't think she would ever see

but then she remembered she saw a clown at that room where she first met Khai and where he agreed to become her master.

not that she asked him to, she would of been just fine if he didn't agree.

not wanting to be caught, Maple headed back inside to finish up fixing the banquet that Khai had ordered for himself and his guests

about 30 minutes later, while Maple was cooking the stew she heard Khai call her

"oh boy what does he want? I'm not even done yet, he better not be asking when the food will be finish, if he asks that I'm going to give him such a hit."

Maple then took a deep breath and started to walk out of the kitchen, then down the hall way and then outside to the garden where everyone was

"ah there you are, I have something to ask of you."Khai said as she walks over to him and she took notice of the clown glaring at her

 _"the must be Belmod...I can tell we are going to get along well."_ Maple thought with some sarcasm at the end as she knew that she will not get along with Belmod at all.

"what would you like to ask Master Khai?"she did her best to sound like a obedient little servant and maid

he seem to enjoy how she addressed him as well as the respect she was showing him, but that 'respect' wont last long...

"I was wondering...how long is it going to be until the food is done? I believe my guest have waited long enough and I don't want you to take all eternity to finish such a important meal."

but after Khai asked that, he got a hit right on the head by Maple.

everyone who was sitting on the pillows that were on the blanket at the long table all gasped, well all but the angel who seem pretty calm after she seen the demi-shinjin hit the supreme kai over the head

"how dare you! I am your master and you will show me some respect! and not only that, you should do well to remember I am the supreme kai of this universe and that is something you should respect!"Khai said

and then another hit came on to his head

"you listen here, I don't care if you are the supreme kai, you should have some manners! where I come from, some of us have the patience to wait as long as our food takes to be made so don't go spit balling out that you need the food right now and think it will be ready right away! heck even the animals I took care of didn't act as spoiled and uncouth as you! so if you don't mind I'm going to get back to making your food and if I hear you call me back here again asking the same thing you did again I promise I will hit you so far off world..."she said

as she slammed her hand on the long table that was close to him and as she added

"you might just break...now if you excuse me Master Khai..."she added with sweet but scary venomous voice

as she left, everyone seem to have calm down but Belmod let out a chuckle and then a big laugh

"well it seems you really can pick them Khai, who knew such a demi-shinjin could give you such a scare...maybe keeping her around might prove entertaining."Belmod said as he found it amusing how the demi-shinjin maid scared the kai he was life link to,

as it has been ages since he last seen Khai that scared, the last woman to give him such a scare was Heles.

a hour later some other servants with Maple, were bringing everyone their food

but when it came time for Khai to get this plate of food, what Maple gave to him was a bit of a surprising disappointment.

"what is this?"he asked as he looked at the food that was very little on the plate

and as he looked to everyone's food, he notice they got a lot more than him...even Belmod got more than him!?

"oh I'm sorry but that's all your going to get, if you had waited maybe you would of got a little more on your plate...now shut your complaints for now and just eat and be happy that I didn't give you another hit to your head."she said

as she leaves and heads back inside while not noticing the amused look on Belmod's face and the really annoyed look on Khai.

* * *

after fixing herself a small snack, Maple headed to the bath

to her surprise the bath was very big and looked like a pool

as she looked to her right she saw a sign but she couldn't read it, as it wasn't in english

then she heard someone come in, it was one of Khai's many attendants and when he saw her with just a towel on his face turned red and he turns the other way

"I'm so sorry! I did not mean to...I did not see anything!"

she let out a sigh and said "it's fine, I can tell you wont try anything but I need to ask you what that sign says over there I can't really read it."

after asking him that, he turn to look at the sign (and trying to keep his eyes away from her out of respect.)

then after he finish reading what the sign said he told her what it read "it says please clean off your body before you enter the bath."

wait why does that sound familiar, oh right she had watched anime before back home well technically it is still called a cartoon but still called 'anime' even if it is still a cartoon,

and even if she didn't understand the reason she should try to respect it, as she knew that some stuff that are used in some shows are based on real life.

"thanks, you can leave now...but wait why were you in here in the first place?"

"oh well, I was coming in here to get ready to wash Master Khai's back as his request...he likes to take a nice bath after eating."the attendant said as he made sure to keep his eyes elsewhere the whole time

so not to stare at her.

 _"wait did he say what I think he just did? that Khai was going to have a bath and...wait why am I so worried about? I mean sure he might look like a male but like Daishinkan said before all shinjin are genderless and I am the only one who has a gender, sure there are those who had a gender but seen themselves as no gender back on earth and only go by 'them' and 'they' but this was different cause the shinjin aren't humans who feel like a different gender and not the gender they were born in, I'm not really sure about the whole gender thing with the shinjin but if they are really genderless then it might be fine that I take a bath at the same time as Khai, so long as we don't make eye contact and are sitting very VERY far away from each other and from the looks of the bath, it is big enough to give both of us lots of space."_ Maple thought to herself then she asked the attendant to leave the room so she can wash

he did as he was asked and leaves.

* * *

after she finished she got into the bath and took off the towel as well and as she sit down in the water

she couldn't help but feel so relaxed, she hadn't felt this relaxed since she was taken from her home and made to become a maid

as her eyes were closed, she thought to herself about how she could stay in this bath forever

but then she heard footsteps and when she open her eyes and was about to tell Khai that even if he doesn't like her being in the bath first, they will have to agree to just not talk to each other and stay far away

from the other and...wait that isn't him.

no it wasn't, instead of the kai who is her master and annoyance, it was instead one of the guests

the one that looked like either a purple bunny or cat, she couldn't really tell but she can only guess that he was some kind of rabbit

for a few moments they only looked at each other, Maple made sure to cover herself with her arms

and then she let out a scream

and when the towel around his waist fell, what she seen made her scream even more

she did not need to see that!

just then the rest of the guests as well as Khai came in, as they had heard her scream

and seeing more males made her scream even more louder

Cocotte being the only other female besides Maple present, yelled for everyone to leave

"but what about my bath!?"the purple bunny who was named Dyspo asked as Cocotte handed him his towel and slap him over the head

"you can take it after the female shinjin finishes her bath, honestly you are hopeless...you might be fast on your feet but you aren't fast with smarts."

she said to him as she pulls him by the ear out of the room

then as everyone was out of the room with the bath

Maple's eyes started to water as she said these words in despair

"now I will never get married...just great, I thought I was unlucky before but after this...I'm sure to never get a husband in the future."she said

as she sunk a little into the water and bubbles start to form in front of her, which was from her mouth and she let out a panic sound

before she shot up and spit some water out and her face was red from staying under like that and it was also red from embarrassment from what transpired.

after finishing her bath she got dressed and headed to her room, she could only hope that she will never see that guy again after what happen and if she does

she will make sure to kick him where it hurts for all males of any species.

 **to be continued**


	5. Ch 5: Birthday And Zeno Tantrum Part 1

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

it has been a year now, a year since she last seen her family and home

a year since she had to tell that lie to her parents so they wouldn't worry about her.

Maple knew that she wont be spending her twentieth birthday with her family, even if the man who she knew as dad wasn't really her dad

but she still loved him and still thought of him as her real father.

when Daishinkan came to checkup on her a few days ago, he notice how sad she seem and ask what was wrong

and she told him that it would be her birthday in five days and normally her family would throw a big party with the rest of her family

with a big cake and lots of food.

but she didn't think he would tell those two little kids who both are called Zeno

they both wanted to throw a birthday party for her, Maple thought they might just wanted to throw it because there would be cake

when Daishinkan told Khai that it was a order by Zeno, he took back his objection to the idea of giving Maple a birthday party

at the moment Maple was in her room looking at the dress that Daishinkan had given to her before leaving with Khai to the birthday party

she didn't understand she had to change into such a lovely dress, wouldn't make sense for her to keep wearing the maid outfit?

and what if the guests don't like the idea of Zeno throwing a party for her as well as her dressing up for it and being out of uniform

after she put on the white dress on, she heard someone come into the room

it was one of Daishinkan's daughters, the one from the same universe she was from

the older woman said she was there to help get her ready by doing her hair and makeup

the thought of wearing makeup didn't sound all that appealing to Maple and she was about to speak up about not wanting to wear makeup

but Vados had already went to work on placing the makeup on Maple's face

then after finishing with the makeup, she went to fix her hair

placing her straight hair up in a bun with some strands of hair left falling in the back

the makeup she was not heavy but more light, light as in it wasn't too much

the color of the lipstick was light blue and the eye shadow was a dark blue color.

"you know normally shinjin don't wear makeup, even the 'females' don't wear it but I thought you might want to look pretty for your party...even if it is just being thrown by Zeno because they want cake."Vados said with a cheerful tone of voice

 _"I knew it, those two were in it for the cake."_ the demi-shinjin thought to herself as she knew there was a reason why she was getting this party and it was because those two little king children wanted cake, she couldn't be too mad at them for that as it is just how some little kids are

most of her little cousins only came for cake during her last few parties

though they might be upset that they wouldn't be getting cake this year.

instead the two Zeno will be getting cake with the rest of those who will be at the party,

even if those who are going to the party

will only be going because it is against their will

and they will be really mad at her for being the source of Zeno wanting to have the party in the first place

Maple thought it would be best to stay away from everyone at the party and keep her guard up and stay close to those who don't hate her as much.

* * *

Vados after helping Maple get ready, she also was kind enough to take her to Zeno's home where the party was being held

but as they were going into the room where the birthday party was, Maple let out a sneeze

she had been sneezing nonstop ever since they left

 _"man I hope I'm not getting sick, it's either that or someone is talking about_ me."Maple thought as Vados leaves her side and goes to Champa

she was left alone and as she looked to her right she sees three supreme kai giving her the stink eye

well she knew that she wouldn't be welcome here, Maple could only hope that things didn't become anymore worse

"We Want Cake Now!"she heard the two Zeno scream

okay now it is worse.

 **to be continued**


	6. Ch 6: Birthday And Zeno Tantrum Part 2

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **I want to thank S.P.3518 for telling me that this story is a 'T' as I was worried before and had changed it from 'T' to 'M'  
**

 **but I changed it back to T.  
**

* * *

Maple look far across the ball room and could see that the two Zeno were growing impatient and throwing what look to be a tantrum

she let out a groan of annoyance at the Zeno Pair's immaturity and wonder how they became the king of all the universes in the first place

but as she took her eyes off of the two, she notice everyone was starting to get nervous as they watch the two throw a fit

she didn't understand what the big deal was, they were just throwing a childish tantrum and destroyed a few windows and chair in the room

when she watched as one of the attendants of Zeno tried to get him to calm down by giving one of them a cookie

he repaid them by slapping it away and yelling that they wanted cake now.

"okay enough is enough!"Maple yelled and everyone in the room turned to her as she glared at the two Zeno

"you both are acting very childish! let's not forget spoiled!"

she said as she started to walk across the room to them

"how dare you speak that way to King Zeno! have you no respect for-"Quitela shouted at her for disrespecting the two kings of the universes

"why don't you shut it you dirty brown nosing rat."Maple said to the yellow anthropomorphic rat

after getting him to be silent

she continued her way over to Zeno

then when she was close enough she spoke

"if you both try to behave maybe just maybe I will let you have some cake, but you wont get it if you both keep acting in such a spoiled way do I make myself clear?"

but instead of a simple 'okay' or 'yes'

they both instead took out two markers and drew on her face

by luck it wasn't the permanent kind

the attendant who had offered one of the Zeno's a cookie

pulled out a mirror so she could see for herself what had been down to her

and after seeing the drawings that were now on her face

Maple grabbed both Zeno's and before anyone could stop her

"hold this one will you?"Maple said as she gives on of the Zeno to the attendant

then she place the one she found a chair that was close by and took a seat and place him over her knee

and raised her left hand up and begin the spanking

there was much crying from the Zeno that she was spanking

after finishing she told the attendant to give her the other Zeno and tend to the one who had already been punishment for what transpired

* * *

when she was done giving them both spankings

she ask the attendant to place both down in front of her so she may speak to them eye to eye

"okay, now then what do you say when you throw such a tantrum and slap someone's hand who is trying to give you a cookie?"

"should of brought the cake?"The Zeno Pair said

"no, you say your sorry about the tantrum you both had that was way out of line when you could of waited like good boys. you can't just throw a tantrum every time you both don't get what you want! it doesn't work that way and if you want to be a much loved and respected king of your subjects you will need to show kindness, humility and patience."Maple said as she got down on her knees

she placed her hands gently on top of both their heads and gave them both a gentle smile

"I promise I wont give you two anymore spankings, so long as you try to be patient and try to count from ten when you get that mad again."

"does that work?"The Zeno on the right asked her

"yep it does work, try doing that whenever you both get upset."

as the cake was brought in the room

Maple headed over and got two slices of cake and went back to where the two kings were and gave them both the cakes

"now here you both go and I don't want to see you both acted out at a party again."

"okay! and thank you for the cake!"as the two started to eat the cake

Maple just notice the expressions on everyone's face

 _"oh like they never thought of doing_ _that."_ she thought as she went back to 'enjoy' the party.

 **to be continued**


	7. Ch 7: Child of Time Part 1

****Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama****

 **not all stories have to have a perfect detail, I'm sorry that I am lacking that**

 **but I don't think it was always that way but anyway sorry if this chapter isn't very good**

 **and to answer about the whole KhaixMaple thing, we will see.**

* * *

[Maple's Pov]

"so wait your name isn't really Maple?"Khai said as he was drinking his tea

it was a month after the birthday party and at the moment I was back on Khai's planet serving him tea and we got into a conversation and I ended up telling him that Maple isn't my real name.

"well no, it's kind of a nickname that I go by because I don't really fancy going by my real name."

"then dare I ask what is your real name?"

"well it isn't like you'll make a big deal out of it or tell many other Shinjin...so I guess it's fine if I tell you, my name is Maiah Bellona Deforest..."

"what a strange name I never heard such a name before, it sounds so foreign."

"yes it is strange to you but it is the name my mother gave me, and the meaning of my name is 'Great Mother Goddess of Battle Living Near The Forest'  
but if you just use my First and Middle name it is just 'Great Mother Goddess of Battle'."I said  
hearing the meaning of her true name made Khai spit out his tea

"why would your human mother name you such a name if she didn't know you were a shinjin?!"

"I don't know, it was her choice to name me whatever she wanted, should it really matter?"

"I suppose not."he said with a perplexed look on his face as he took a drink of his tea

it did seem he had decided to drop the whole talking about my name, which I'm happy for

the meaning of my name is so embarrassing

I mean I should be glad that my mother didn't add anything that would have to do with Zeno

those kids are okay but the last thing I want them to do is call me 'Mama' if my name happen to mean 'Great Mother of Zeno'

as I was thinking about the idea of being Zeno's Mommy, I failed to notice the the hole that formed on the ground in front of me

but Khai notice it and yelled "watch out!"but it came too late as I fell into it

and at first I thought this was the end of me and I was going to die

but then I felt what seem to be a very big hand grasping my hand that seem really small compared to the large hand that was holding on to it

I had open my eyes and saw that the one who had my hand and kept me from falling into the seemly endless pit below me

was one of the Pride Troopers, I believe I heard his name was Toppo

he then pulled me up to safety and held me in his arms for a moment before placing me down next to Khai

"Belmod please keep in mind next time that you should not use your power to destroy to make a hole in the grounds of my home!"Khai scolded the clown destroyer

those two really did seem to be close friends but I guess even they will have moments when they will get into a heated argument

"are you okay Miss Maple?"I heard Toppo ask me and making me turn away from watching Khai and Belmond argue

"yes I am thanks to you, thank you for saving me...Toppo was it?"

"yes I am Toppo and it is my duty to help those in need."Toppo said then did a pose which I couldn't help but giggle at that, I never really got that whole pose thing

but I guess I could learn to like it if I happen to become friends with Mr Toppo here

maybe us becoming friends will make me feel more comfortable here, seeing as I can never go home.

"say Toppo, if you don't mind me asking...would you like to be friends?"I asked with a smile

and it seem my question reached the ears of Belmond and Khai as they stop in mid argument and looked over at us while blinking a few times and mouth agape

which they could let a fly in if they didn't shut those mouths but I choose not to tell them that and just ignore those two and hear Toppo's answer

my eyes widen in surprise as he got down on one knee and held out his hand

"it would be my honor my lady."the way he said that was kind of charming

as I place my hand on to his offering hand, I hear two thump sounds which turns out came from Belmond and Khai who had fell over in a comical way

I have no idea what that was about and I'm not going to ask those two why they seem to be overreacting to me becoming friends with Toppo

I mean he seem like a sweet big teddy bear if you ask me.

 **to be continued**


	8. Ch 8: Child of Time Part 2

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **the title of Chapter 7 was Mother Goddess of Battle Part 1 but it was changed to Child of Time Part 1.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

at the time nest, the supreme kai of time Chronoa felt a familiar ki she hadn't felt in almost eons

"it can't be...I know that ki, it is the same one that I had placed into the fruit on the tree of worlds that was to become my child..."

all shinjin are able to have children by placing his or her ki into a fruit

at times two shinjin would do this to the same fruit and making them both the parents of the future shinjin that would be born from it

because Roshin was not there to meet his own shinjin child because he was trapped in the Z sword

it fell upon Chronoa to take care of the young shinjin and help them learn

many generations later the descendant of that young shinjin was born...Shin

for the longest time Chronoa had felt a little jealous of Roshin, he didn't lose his child like she did

even though shinjin treat offspring much different than how most mortals do and never really thought about the concept of 'family'

Chronoa learned the value of family and the love from them by watching the mortals over many past centuries

it was something she wished she had with her shinjin child, who she wouldn't mind being the first shinjin to be called mother by their own creation

now that she knows that her child is still alive

she could try to use the bond between creator and creation shinjin to pinpoint where they are and retrieve them

but as Chronoa closed her eyes to see where her child was

she open her eyes in astonishment and disgust

"WHAT IS MY CHILD DOING WEARING A MAID OUTFIT?!"

the very sight of her own daughter wearing a outfit was both puzzling and jaw dropping

"who would dare put my offspring in such a outfit?! I will go to Zeno imminently and see to it whoever had audacity to treat the child of the queen of time so poorly will get a certain kick in the as-"Chronoa yelled in frustration before she was cut off by Tokitoki perching himself on her head (once again...)

"Tokitoki! now is not the time for your foolishness today! I have to save my daughter from a pervert who dares dress her as a maid and whoever has her will get such a beating from me this I promise and I will show no mercy!"

at Khai's planet he lets out a sneeze followed by a cold chill down and up his back

like he had just invoked the wrath of a kai much greater than him and they will show no mercy to him

"why do I have a bad feeling something ominous will be heading my way."Khai says as he rubs his hands up and down his arms is fear

oh how little does he know what is going to come his way...as it is the queen of all time and she will not forgive the poor treatment of her child

 **to be continued**


	9. Ch 9: Yin And Yang Attraction

**Credit for Dragon Ball series goes to Akira Toriyama**

 **this chapter will be really short, and I think after a few more chapters maybe two or three I will put this in complete**

 **this is like a time skip chapter, but it will go back to the time with Maple about to have her first meeting Chronoa**

 **and I think I will have this chapter be like a dream the present Maple sees, so the next chapter will have her waking up from this dream**

 **that is a vision of the future.**

* * *

the year was 2019, Maple was wearing a maroon sweater and dark blue jeans as she read a story to Zeno Jr. The New Omni King

she couldn't believe she was once a maid, but time does pass and change

she couldn't believe the former Omni Kings that were the two Zeno before this one, grew up and the two decided to fused into one Zeno

after both of them fell in love with the same girl when they were, well let's call it in human years of 18 (which it was more than that, perhaps a million or billion)

Maple watched the two grow more closer together until a few years later Zeno married that girl

the girl happen to be Eighteen and Krillin's daughter Marron, how Marron ended up still being alive after a few centuries was surprising

it is perhaps something that Maple will never understand but she had a new job to worry more about than that, and that is being Zeno Jr.'s Legal Guardian

until his missing parents are found, it was around the same time that man who called himself Fu showed up

as Maple thought of him her heart skip a beat, she couldn't help but get this strange feeling she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place the where or when

all she knew is that...a part of her knew she shouldn't trust him, but at the same time she was drawn to him.

she decided not to think of him too much less she be lost in too deep of thoughts and be kept from finishing reading to Zeno Jr.

"Auntie Maple are you okay?"she hears him and of course he would notice before she could fully snap out of it

"of course Young Master Zeno Jr., now then where were we?"Maple said as she goes back to reading the book for him

and trying to put the thoughts of Fu and possibly him being the one responsible for Zeno Jr's parents disappearance out of her mind

at least for the now at least.

 **to be continued**


End file.
